Weather the Storm
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Carlos is about to learn something about himself he never saw coming after Jim breaks things off with him. CROSSOVER. SLASH. JIM/CARLOS. WARNING FOR STRONG LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL SCENES.


**Weather the Storm**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
** As per usual, I own nothing.

 **Rating:  
** M

 **Genre:  
** Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

 **Pairing:  
** Jim/Carlos

 **Lyrics Used:  
** Cassadee Pope - "I Wish I Could Break Your Heart"  
Taylor Swift - "…Ready For It?"  
The Pussycat Dolls - "I Hate This Part"  
Ke$ha - "The Harold Song (Deconstructed)"  
Garth Brooks - "The Thunder Rolls"  
Drew Seeley - "Acceptance Speech"

* * *

 **I Wish I Could Break Your Heart**

* * *

 _I wish I could break your heart | I wish I could bring you down | Just for a second, teach you a lesson about being alone in the dark | I wish I could make you cry | So hard you can barely breathe | And maybe you just might know what it feels like | Oh to be me_

 _Well, the truth is that I never ever wanna hurt you, baby | But, it'd be nice to know that I could | Be strong enough to pull you under, throw you back a little thunder | Even though I never would | I wish I could break, I wish I could break your heart_

* * *

Jim Longworth had had enough. He'd been bearing the burden of a secret. He was in love. Why should that be a secret?! It shouldn't. Or, at least, _he_ didn't think it should be. But, nothing in Jim Longworth's life was ever simple. Why should the life of a man whose previous boss had shot him in the ass and fired him for sleeping with his wife (even though he had been the only one in the whole damn department that hadn't) ever be simple? It seemed like a simple enough question – one he'd asked himself numerous times since he'd packed up his things and headed for the sunshine state. _Well, it doesn't really help when you fall in love with a married man._ He told himself as he paced around his bedroom – waiting for said man's arrival. _As if falling for any man wasn't complicated enough._ He added to his silent monologue.

When Jim Longworth had moved to Florida, he'd never imagined he'd fall for another man – he was straight after all. But, all that had gone out the window when he'd laid eyes on their Chief Medical Examiner, Carlos Sanchez. He couldn't put his finger on just exactly what it was about the medical examiner that had caught his eye. But, he knew – from the moment they'd met – that his life would never be the same.

It was just supposed to no-strings-attached sex. Carlos had told him that his wife, Marisol, had lost interest in having sex with him years ago and that he'd been longing to feel something, again, for years. Intellectually, Jim knew he should never have gotten involved in his friend and colleague's private life. He knew what he was doing was wrong. But, Carlos showed him attention and affection – and _passion –_ that he'd never known. It all began one, fateful night … One night to change his entire life, forever.

* * *

 _Me, I was a robber first time that he saw me | Stealing hearts and running off and never saying sorry | But if I'm a thief, then he can join the heist | And we'll move to an island-and | And, he can be my jailer, Burton to this Taylor | Every love I've known in comparison is a failure | I forget their names now, I'm so very tame now | Never be the same now, now_

 _I-I-I see how this is gon' go | Touch me and you'll never be alone | I-Island breeze and lights down low | No one has to know (No on has to know)_

 _In the middle of the night, in my dreams | You should see the things we do, baby | In the middle of the night, in my dreams | I know I'm gonna be with you | So I take my time | Are you ready for it? | Ooh, are you ready for it?_

* * *

 _It had been a rough day. The pedophile and child-killer they'd been hunting for months had finally been brought to justice. Okay, well, maybe not the traditional_ _idea of justice … But, he wouldn't be hurting any more innocent kids. The arrest had gone wrong and Jim had been forced to gun the man down. Normally not a part of the job that Jim particularly looked forward to. But, this was the closest he'd ever come to truly enjoying shooting a man dead._ Bastard had it comin' … _The homicide detective thought to himself as he'd put the finishing touches on his report before releasing a heavy sigh as he leaned back in his chair. After closing his eyes and relaxing for a moment, he rose from his seat and grabbed his jacket, his gun, badge and keys crossed the small office to shut out the lights. As he reached for the light switch, he felt a warm, firm grip on his bicep commanding his attention to the man behind him._

 _It was Carlos. Carlos Sanchez. The man responsible for single-handedly turning Jim's world upside down. But, there was something strange and new in the medical examiner's eyes. Something hungry and utterly feral. It took Jim's breath away. Without saying a word – and before Jim could question what was happening – Carlos grabbed Jim into his arms. Pulling him flush against his surprisingly firm and strong chest, as he claimed the homicide detective's lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Before Jim could process what was happening, his brain had shut down as he forgot about all the reasons why this was wrong and threw himself into the heat and passion of the moment._

 _Carlos' mouth was hot and forceful on his as the medical examiner forced his tongue into the detective's hot, wet, mouth – exploring, tasting, and memorizing every detail, every nuance – as he thrust their hips together, grinding furiously, creating a delicious friction. He could tell the homicide detective was growing aroused and reciprocated his attraction toward him._

 _"Mm!" Jim grunted, shoving Carlos away to arm's length, as he came to his senses._ What the hell am I doing?! _He thought to himself, stunned by what was happening._ I'm makin' out with my best friend! My **married** best friend! _He scolded himself. "What-What are we do-"_

 _"Don't speak." Carlos cut him off before leaning in to whisper in the detective's ear. "Let's take this to your place."_

 _The feral hunger in Carlos's voice was all it took to completely shut down Jim's conscience. Grabbing the medical examiner by the wrist, Jim lead him to his car. The sexual anticipation would make this the longest drive home of Jim's life._

* * *

 _Baby, let the games begin | Let the games begin | Let the games begin | Baby, let the games begin | Let the games begin | Let the games begin_

 _I-I-I see how this is gon' go | Touch me and you'll never be alone | I-Island breeze and lights down low | No one has to know_

 _Baby, let the games begin | Let the games begin | Let the games begin | Are you ready for it? | Baby, let the games begin | Let the games begin | Let the games begin_

 _Are you ready for it?_

* * *

 _Bursting through the front door, Jim and Carlos kept their mouths locked in a heated battle for dominance – a battle Jim was shocked to find himself perfectly content with losing – as clothes were hastily shed along the path to the bedroom. Before Jim could process what was about to happen, the backs of his knees were hitting the side of the bed as he was lowered down on to the mattress. It was only then that he noticed the complete state of undress that he and the medical examiner were in. As he took in the sight of Carlos Sanchez in all his glory, he felt the sight take his breath away._

 _The medical examiner's arms were far more muscular and defined than he'd ever imagined. The casual button-down shirts the man wore during their golf games did_ not _do his body justice._ I'll have to mention that to him. _Jim mentally noted as his eyes drifted down the man's body. He was heavier set but still damn attractive. The Florida tan on his already bronzed Latino complexion made his skin appear to almost glow. As his eyes found their way down to the medical examiner's groin, they widened slightly in surprise at the size of the man's penis._

 _"Enjoying the view?" The smug remark was filled with a hunger that Jim would never have expected to come from his best friend and colleague as it immediately drew the homicide detective's attention back up to Carlos's face where he noticed the man's pupil's dilated in a lust-filled gaze. "The view isn't half bad up here either." Carlos smirked devilishly._

 _Jim was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening as Carlos lowered himself down on top of him. Before he could speak, he felt Carlos's mouth tracing a trail of kisses down his jawline and down his neck. The detective continued to enjoy the series of warm kisses trailing down his chest to just above his groin where Carlos flicked his tongue out to trace the trail back up Jim's chest. Jim groaned in pleasure at the sensation. Unable to take the anticipation any longer, he grabbed Carlos's face in his hands as he brought the medical examiner up to capture his lips in another hot, wet kiss._

 _The subsequent series of kisses the two men shared were hot, wet, passionate, hungry and demanding. Hands tangled in hair before eagerly exploring every inch of skin they could reach as a thin sheen of sweat formed on both bodies. Their hips ground together – still creating a delicious friction despite the sweat causing their skin to glisten in the dim light of the room around them._

 _Carlos knew his friend well enough to suspect he'd keep a bottle of lubricant in his nightstand drawer. Wrenching his hand away from his lover's body, he reached into the drawer next to the bed and – sure enough – found the tube he'd been looking for._

 _The next thing he knew, Jim was being flipped over onto his stomach and felt two slicked fingers inserting themselves into his anus – stretching and preparing him – before the fingers were soon replaced by his lover's penis. The sharp pain of the first thrust shocked Jim but soon faded to pleasure as Carlos continued to thrust in and out of him – first plunging himself deep inside of Jim right up to the hilt before pulling nearly completely back out – over and over again. Jim's opening was so tight and created a delicious friction – driving the medical examiner wild. Jim could feel a warm sensation coiling in the pit of his stomach as his arousal grew, his penis growing painfully erect before he felt his own semen suddenly shooting over the surface of his chest and stomach as well as the mattress beneath him. Seconds later, he felt the same sensation across his back and he knew Carlos had come as well._

* * *

Jim sighed, heavily, as he relieved the erection growing at the memory of the first of his many nights that he would come to spend with his clandestine lover. The sigh was for what came after their first love-making session.

* * *

 _Sliding off of his lover, Carlos remained silent as he went about collecting his clothes. "Hey." Jim spoke, tenderly, lightly gripping Carlos's wrist as the other man stopped and turned to face him. "Why don't you just stay here, tonight?" He asked, hopefully – hoping his new lover would stay and they could fall asleep tangled up in each other's arms. Though, he supposed he really should have known better. He was sleeping with a married man, after all._

 _"I'd love nothing more, mi amor." Carlos purred, quietly, reaching his free hand out to caress Jim's cheek, tenderly. "But, Marisol will be wondering where I am."_

 _The mere mention of his lover's wife's name was enough to cause Jim's heart to clench with painful disappointment. "Oh." Came Jim's disheartened response as he retracted himself from Carlos's tender caress to gather his own clothes. "'s fine." He muttered, gathering the scattered clothes from where they lay, discarded, on the floor. "I get it."_

 _"Hey." Carlos's voice was soft and gentle and commanded Jim's full attention. "I want you to know that this-" He paused to gesture between himself and Jim with his hand. "-you, me, us – means the world to me." He pressed onward. "You make me feel alive again, Jim." His voice was warm and tender enough to fool Jim into believing that what they had could actually go somewhere. "That's something I haven't felt in a long time. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that." Sighing, heavily, he added. "But, I can't just divorce my wife. … I have a family that I also have to think about."_

 _"I know." Jim replied, reluctantly. "Like I said … I get it." Carlos soon dressed and left with a kiss and a promise that that night would not be their last together. And, that may have been true. But, being someone's dirty little secret wouldn't be enough for Jim for long. With every night that they shared together, Jim fell deeper in love with the medical examiner. Eventually, they had started to spend nights together where Carlos actually_ would _stay with Jim before leaving in the morning. Those nights had led to Jim getting his hopes up. Maybe Carlos_ would _leave his wife. Maybe they_ could _be together – properly. But, Jim should have known better. There was always another reason – another excuse – as to why Carlos couldn't leave Marisol. It was always either a bad time or he had to think about the consequences a divorce would have for his family._

* * *

Well, Jim was tired of waiting for Carlos to leave his wife for him. He wasn't an idiot. He knew – deep down, he thought he'd always known – that married men never leave their wives for their side action. And, he was done. Carlos was going to have to choose. He couldn't have it both ways, anymore. Jim was done being a dirty little secret. He loved Carlos and Carlos was a man worth being proud of being with. He wanted the whole damn world to know that Carlos was his and vice-versa. Deep down, he knew that would never happen. So, he had to make the most painful decision he'd ever been faced with, in his life. He had to sever his romantic ties with the love of his life. He had to accept that Carlos was off-limits. He couldn't keep dragging his heart through the dirt. Jim knew that he deserved more than what Carlos offered to him. He deserved to be with someone who wasn't ashamed of their relationship. And, he would find them, one day. But, Carlos Sanchez was not that person.

That was why Jim had invited Carlos over, that night. He'd broken one of their ground rules. He'd called the man at home. _Never call me while I'm at home._ Jim could recall the ground rules that Carlos had laid out, that first night they'd slept together.

* * *

 _"So …" Jim began, awkwardly. "How, exactly does something like this work?" He asked. "I mean, I've never done this sorta thing before – sleeping with a married man." He added, trying to regain his usual sarcastic demeanor, as he'd noted his lover's quirked brow. "Guess I'm gonna need some ground rules."_

 _"All right …" Carlos began, thoughtfully. "Ground rule number one._ _ **Never**_ _call me at home. … I don't wanna have to make up an excuse to Marisol why I'm suddenly leaving."_

 _"Can't you just tell her you're going to a crime scene?" Jim questioned, cockily. "Sorry." He apologized, quickly, at the sneer he caught from his lover._

 _"Ground rule number two. We meet here. Always. I don't want Marisol to see a motel charge on the credit card bill." Carlos continued on. "I also don't want to have to explain to my neighbors the naked man suddenly jumping out of my bedroom window should someone come home unexpectedly." He added. "And, finally … Ground rule number three. Never speak of this–" He motioned between the two of them before continuing on. " - to anyone. Period."_

 _"Got it." Jim replied, reluctantly, as Carlos leaned in to kiss him goodbye._

 _"Cheer up, mi amor." He purred, quietly, in the man's ear. "We're gonna have a lotta fun, together." He added, grinning mischievously, before turning to take his leave._

* * *

 _I know you'll ask me to hold on | And carry on like nothing's wrong | But there is no more time for lies | 'Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

 _I can't take it any longer | Thought that we were stronger | All we do is linger | Slipping through our fingers | I don't wanna try now | All that's left's good-bye to | Find a way that I can tell you_

 _That I gotta do it | I gotta do it | I gotta do it | I hate this part | I gotta do it | I gotta do it | I gotta do it_

 _I hate this part right here | I hate this part right here | I just can't take these tears | I hate this part right here_

* * *

Initially, Jim had agreed to his lover's terms because he had thought having a clandestine affair with the medical examiner would be better than pining for the man from afar. He'd also been naïve enough to think that their affair wouldn't remain a secret, forever. How wrong he'd been – on both accounts.

Well, the past was the past and Jim was more focused on his present. The situation – their agreement – wasn't working for him, anymore. _So, what the hell could it hurt to break the rules if I'm just gonna end things, anyway?_ He silently figured, as he paced his living room, anxiously, as he waited for Carlos to arrive. He'd been so firm in his resolve when he'd first called the man. But, once they'd hung up the phone, Jim felt his heart start racing nervously. He hated the thought of ending things with Carlos. But, deep down, he knew he had to do what was best for him. He had to walk away.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his reverie by the sound of his doorbell. Drawing a steadying breath, Jim crossed the living room to open the door. Before he could say a word, Carlos burst in the door, rushing past him before turning to face him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Carlos hissed. "Do you know how pissed Marisol was when I told her I had to leave right when we were _just_ about to have sex?!" Jim fought back the bile that rose in the back of his throat at the thought of Marisol kissing and touching Carlos the way that he'd foolishly believed that only he had done. "I mean, do you _know_ how long it's _been_ since Marisol has shown me _any_ sort of romantic interest?!"

As he listened to Carlos rant on, Jim could feel his heart shattering in his chest. _I knew it._ He thought to himself, brokenly. _I mean nothing to him. I'm just the whore he fucks when his wife won't get his rocks off._ He thought to himself, as fought to strengthen his resolve. He had to end this. Now.

"I mean, there she was – in that sexy little nightgown she wore on our wedding-" Carlos began – recalling the state of dress he'd left his wife in when Jim had called – only to be cut off.

"ENOUGH!" Jim shouted, surprising even himself with the force of his voice. Carlos stood stock-still – shocked by Jim's sudden shout. "Look, I'm sorry I interrupted what I'm sure woulda been a _hell_ of a night!" Jim snarled, angrily, as he advanced on Carlos. "But, I can assure you it _won't_ happen again." He added, stopping just inches from Carlos's face.

"Yeah, well, it **better** not." Came Carlos's clipped reply.

"Oh, I guarantee you it won't because this–" Jim paused to motion between them. " - is **over**!" Jim shouted in Carlos's face.

Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. Though, deep down, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. As much as he loved Jim, he should have known that their arrangement wouldn't satisfy the detective for long. And, he really was treating Jim like shit, right now. _Cabrón._ He mentally slapped himself for the way he'd spoken to Jim on arrival. "Look, Jim, i-i-i-if this is about tonight-" He began, sputtering helplessly, only to be cut off, once again.

"It's not just about tonight!" Jim insisted, frustrated. "It's about everything you've done since we first started sleeping together! There's always another reason why you can't leave Marisol – why we can't be open about our relationship – and I'm done!" Jim declared, pacing back and forth – struggling to maintain his resolve. "I can't … _do_ this, anymore! I just can't!" Jim knew he was rambling, but, couldn't bring himself to care. "I need _more_ , Carlos! I need someone who isn't ashamed of being with me-"

"I have _**never**_ been ashamed of being with you!" Carlos pleaded, desperately. It was true. Jim was the best thing that had happened to him outside the birth of his daughter. He could never be ashamed of being with him.

"-I need someone who doesn't just want me to be their dirty little secret!" Jim shouted, ignoring Carlos's plea, as he stopped and turned to face him. "I think I _deserve_ that!" He added, firmly, gesturing to himself with his hand as he spoke.

Carlos sighed in defeat. He knew Jim was right. He _did_ deserve _far_ more than Carlos was giving him. And, it wasn't fair to anyone to keep maintaining relationships with both Marisol and Jim – especially when he was only in love with Jim. Marisol deserved someone who loved her the way he loved Jim. "You're right." Carlos sighed.

"YOU'RE _DAMN RIGHT_ I'M RIGHT!" Jim shouted, poking his finger into Carlos's chest – steadfastly ignoring the way the small, angry, touch made his heart race. "You've gotta make a choice." Jim added, his voice taking a much more dangerously quiet tone. "Me … Or Marisol." He continued on. "You can't keep having it both ways, anymore."

"You're right." Carlos replied, simply, shrugging.

"Is that all you can say?!" Jim demanded, angrily.

"I choose you." Carlos replied, simply.

Those three, simple words froze Jim to the spot. He wanted, desperately, to believe Carlos when he said that. But, the man had lied to him far too many times for Jim to let himself believe him, now. "I wish I could believe you." Jim whispered, brokenly.

"Oh, Jim." Carlos breathed, aching for the tears he saw stealing from the detective's eyes. He knew he'd been the cause of those tears – of Jim's pain – and loathed himself for it. "Jim, _please_!" He begged, not even realizing that he'd fallen to his knees as he gripped Jim's hands in his own. "Please, I _need_ you." He continued on. "I've spent my whole life priding myself on the fact that I've never needed _anyone_ … But, damn it, Jim … I need _you_!" The medical examiner pleaded, just now noticing the tears streaming down his own face. "Jim, I _**love**_ you!" Both men started at the sudden loud boom of thunder and sudden flash of lightning as a sudden downpour began beating down on the roof above their heads right at that precise moment.

"Don't you get it?!" Jim declared, wrenching his hands out of Carlos's grasp and almost jumped back as though he'd been bitten. "I love you, too!" He declared, desperately. "But, I just can't trust you." The words were delivered on a broken whisper. The pain in Jim's voice was matched by the pain written in his countenance. "Please, just go." Jim begged, quietly. Ending his relationship with Carlos was hard enough. Seeing the man down on his knees, begging him, with tears in his eyes was shaking what precious little was left of his resolve. If he didn't put an end to the situation – and, immediately – he feared he would give in to his former lover's desperate pleas.

Sighing heavily, Carlos knew he'd ruined his chances with Jim. He knew words would not be enough to sway his former lover's mind. He knew what he had to do. Rising to his feet, he knew he couldn't bear to face Jim's stare as he shifted his gaze downward. "If that's what you really want." He muttered, quietly, before turning to take his leave.

Jim watched the medical examiner leave. As Carlos shut the front door behind him, Jim turned and headed for his bedroom. The evening's turn of events had left him drained – mentally, physically, and emotionally. Entering his bedroom, Jim closed the door behind him as he sank back against it, sliding down to the floor, as he drew his knees to his chest – propping his elbows up on his knees – and dropped his face into his hands. With Carlos gone and the breakup done, Jim finally let go of all the emotion he'd bottled up while dealing with Carlos and allowed the tears to stream, freely, down his face. His body shook with the force of his quiet sobs. It was done. The love of his life had walked out of his life and gone back home to his perfect little wife and family and where was he in all of this … Broken and alone. Worse off than he had been before this whole sordid mess got started, in the first place. _Way to fuckin' go, Jim!_ He silently scolded himself as he cried and listened to the rain.

* * *

 _They say that true love hurts | Well, this could almost kill me | Young love murdered | That is what this must be | I would give it all to not be sleeping alone | The life is fading from me | While you watch my heart bleed | Young love murdered | That is what this must be | I would give it all to not be sleepin' alone_

 _It was my past life | A beautiful time | Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise (till the sunrise)_

* * *

The drive home afforded Carlos the opportunity to think about what he had to do. This had been a long-time coming, he just hadn't wanted to face the facts. Hadn't been in love with Marisol in years. It just took meeting _Jim_ to make him accept that. And _losing_ Jim to make him understand that he couldn't have his cake and eat it, too. It was time. Marisol needed the chance to find someone who could love her the way he loved Jim. And, he could only hope and pray that what he was about to do was enough. The rain beating down on his car was a perfect match for his miserable mood.

Pulling up in his driveway, Carlos killed the engine. After heaving a deep breath, he knew this was the right decision. He just hoped Marisol wouldn't hate him for it. Even more than that, he hoped that she wouldn't try to use their daughter as a weapon against him. He may have been a shit husband, but, he adored his daughter and could just hope and pray that his actions of late wouldn't cause him to lose her. After losing Jim, he really didn't think he would survive losing her, too.

* * *

 _Three thirty in the morning | Not a soul in sight | The city's looking like a ghost town on a moonless summer night | Raindrops on the windshield | There's a storm moving in | He's headin' back from somewhere that he never should have been | And the thunder rolls | And the thunder rolls_

 _Every light is burnin' | In a house across town | She's pacin' by the telephone in her faded flannel gown | Askin' for a miracle | Hopin' she's not right | Prayin' it's the weather | That's kept him out all night | And, the thunder rolls | And, the thunder rolls_

 _The thunder rolls | And, the lightnin' strikes | Another love grows cold | On a sleepless night | As the storm blows on | Out of control | Deep in her heart | The thunder rolls_

* * *

"Where have you been, mijo?" Marisol questioned, concerned when her husband returned home. She could tell he was visibly upset.

"Marisol, we need to talk." Carlos replied, guiding his wife to sit next to him on the couch.

"Carlos, what's going on, here?" Marisol asked, suddenly more worried.

"Marisol, I have a confession to make." Carlos began, still mentally searching for the words to convey what he needed to tell his wife. "I've been lying to you … For several months, now." He sighed, heavily. He knew what he had to say would hurt his wife. But, she deserved to know the truth. He could only hope she could would forgive him … in time.

"Carlos, mijo, you're scaring me." Marisol interjected.

"I've been having an affair." Carlos sighed, finally deciding to just rip the band-aid off and come right out and say it.

Leaping to her feet from her seat on the couch, Marisol couldn't believe what he said. "You're telling me you've been sleeping with another woman?!" She screeched. "Who is she?! Who is this puta you've been-"

"Don't talk about him that way!" Carlos snarled, infuriated at his wife's insult to Jim. Though, to be fair, he did realize that she had every reason to be angry. Also, she had no idea who he'd been talking about.

" _Him_?!" Marisol demanded. "Let me get this straight … You find me _so unattractive_ that you had to go and sleep with another _man_?!"

"Marisol, this was never about you being unattractive." Carlos replied, honestly. "I make no excuses for what I've done." He added, placing one hand to his chest while reaching the other hand out in front of him. "What I did was wrong, and it will _always be_ wrong – I know that." He added, frantically. "I should have been honest with you from the beginning." Sighing heavily, Carlos decided to go for broke. "Marisol … The truth is … You're a beautiful woman … An amazing mother…"

"And, yet that wasn't enough for you?!" Marisol demanded, tears stinging her eyes.

"Marisol, the fact of the matter is … I _do_ love you." Carlos offered, honestly. "I'm just not … _in_ love with you." He offered, lamely. "I don't think I have been for a while. I'm so sorry-"

"You throw away our marriage for some cabrón and you're sorry?!" Marisol screeched, as she paced angrily in front of her husband. "I want a divorce." She added, finally, crossing her arms over her chest.

"All things considered, I think that would be the best idea for everyone." Carlos conceded.

"That's it?!" Marisol demanded, hurt. "You're not even gonna fight for our marriage?! Did I **ever** even mean _anything_ to you?!"

" _Of course_ , you did." Carlos offered, lamely. It was true, but, he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He couldn't blame Marisol for the way she felt. If the tables were turned, he knew he'd probably feel the same way. _I really_ _ **am**_ _an ass._ He thought to himself, angrily. "And, you still do, as the mother of my child. You will always mean something special to me. But, Jim, he-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Marisol interjected, hastily. "Did you say 'Jim'?! You're cheating on me with that cabrón of a partner of yours?!"

"Don't talk about him that way." Carlos insisted, his anger returning. "I understand you're upset! I would be, too, in your shoes-"

"But, you're _**NOT**_ _in_ my shoes!" Marisol screeched. "So, don't you tell me how to feel!" With a sigh, she turned to return to their shared bedroom. "Find somewhere else to sleep, tonight." She instructed, quietly. "In the morning, I'm packing my things and I'm leaving. You'll be hearing from my attorney."

"What about-" Carlos began, fearing for his future with his daughter.

"Our daughter is old enough to make her own decisions." Marisol interjected. "We will discuss the matter with her, tomorrow, and she can make her own decision regarding where she wishes to live."

Sighing in almost-relief, Carlos raised his hands in surrender. "Fair enough." Looking back up at his soon-to-be ex-wife, he added. "Thank you, Marisol."

Too angry to speak rationally, Marisol opted – instead – to silently take her leave, retreating back up to the shared master bedroom. Carlos, for his part, sighed. _Well, that's done._ He thought to himself. _She'll be better off, whether she knows it, right now, or not._ He reasoned, rising from the couch and moving to the door to take his leave. _Now, here's to hoping Jim can believe me when I tell him what I've done._ What he didn't realize was that his life was about to change – forever – in ways he never could have anticipated.

* * *

 _The damage has been done | And I can't make you stay | But all I'm asking is for 30 seconds on the clock | To talk before you walk away_

 _'Cause as the strings swell in | It's clear to me what could have been | If I was ready when you were_

 _But please hear my acceptance speech | I wish that I lived up to what you thought I'd be | Now, you're already gone | You watch me from the crowd | As the results are read aloud | That I'm the biggest loser of them all_

* * *

The rain was starting to let up and Carlos couldn't help notice how the change in weather reflected his change in mood. He was still hurting from the breakup with Jim, but, he was trying to remain hopeful that the news of the impending divorce would help get him an opportunity to fix things. He wasn't an idiot – he knew it would take time and a lot of work on his part to fix the damage he'd caused. But, he was willing to do whatever it took. Jim was worth the effort. His first step was to come out about their relationship to their friends and colleagues. He was done hiding – done with the secrecy. Jim Longworth was an attractive, loyal, and caring man – he wanted the world to know that he was his.

Carlos was so wrapped up in his own thoughts as he drove to the detective's home that he had failed to notice the dark SUV that had been following him since he'd left home. Pulling up into the driveway, he braced himself for whatever Jim had to say to his announcement. Whatever Jim's reaction, Carlos needed to make sure he knew that he was the only one he wanted to be with. Exiting his car and shutting the door behind him, Carlos started toward the front door when he suddenly felt a sharp impact against his back. Before he could process anything else, he was falling to the ground as his vision faded to black.

Watching the medical examiner collapse to the ground unconscious, a young Asian-American woman dressed in a black tee-shirt underneath a black leather jacket with black jeans and black combat boots turned to her partner – a young Caucasian woman in a white shirt with black pants and boots. "Really?" She questioned, sarcastically. "Ya just _had_ to use the 'night-night' gun?!"

"Well, it was either that or a bag over his head!" The Caucasian woman insisted in her sophisticated, English accent.

"Next time you decide to shoot someone with that thing…" The Asian-American woman grunted, straining to help drag the unconscious man to their SUV. "…make sure they're already _in_ the car!" She finished, heaving a sigh of relief as they finished loading their unwilling passenger into the back seat.

"Duly noted." The British woman replied, as her partner climbed into the driver's seat while she, herself, climbed into the front passenger seat.

Starting the engine, the Asian-American woman waited until they had backed out of the driveway and were a few houses down before turning on her headlights so as to avoid being seen.

"You're sure he's Inhuman?" The British woman asked, uncertainly.

"You saw the way the weather suddenly cleared up when ya knocked him out, didn't you?" The Asian-American woman reasoned. It was true. The rain and clouds had completely cleared away the same moment their passenger had lost consciousness.

"Well, yes." The British woman conceded, reluctantly. "But, that could have been mere coincidence."

"Rain and clouds don't just completely disappear in an instant, Jemma." The Asian-American woman argued. "They're connected." She added, pausing for a moment. "I just hope he's open to me helping him learn to control his powers.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_  
Please be gentle. This is my first Jim/Carlos fic and my first Glades/Agents of SHIELD crossover. As always, please read and review!


End file.
